


Killing me

by Raven_mcbain



Series: Alphabet prompts [6]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Challenge fic, Doppelganger, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Hallucinations, No Dialogue, Olivia blames herself, Self Confidence Issues, Short, more of a dribble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn't me" Olivia tried to ignore the familiar voice, because he was dead, she had killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing me

**Author's Note:**

> For my alphabet prompts, letter K.

"It wasn't me" Olivia tried to focus on the computer in front of her, ignoring the familiar voice. Ignoring it because he was dead. She killed him. "No you didn't kiddo!" His voice sounded closer now but she continued to focus on the report that she was typeing. "Look I know you have a duty to your partner but you couldn't have saved me from a shapeshifting ailen, bent on getting what he wanted." His voice was right behind her now. She refused to look, her partner was dead, twice. Killed by an shapeshifter then shot by her. She didn't care what anyone said, including him. She killed him.


End file.
